1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for reducing a senescence level of a cell or subject, a method of reducing the senescence level in the cell or subject using the composition, and a method of preventing or treating symptoms or diseases related to senescence in the cell or subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Senescence or aging is a degenerative phenomenon that occurs over time. In the case of humans, physiological activities may deteriorate with aging, but activities of some enzymes or secretion of some hormones may increase. Senescence of a cell may be defined as a permanent halt of cellular division. Replicative senescence or cellular senescence has been observed as an aging model at the cell level. When cells are continuously cultured, cells divide multiple times, but cells can no longer divide as they get older. In fact, senescent cells are resistant against programmed cell death, and some senescent cells remain in a non-dividing state for several years.
BRAF or B-RAF is a member of the Raf kinase family and is a serine/threonine-specific protein kinase that drives cell growth or proliferation. BRAF mutations are found in some of human cancers, and thus BRAF inhibitors have been developed as anti-cancer drugs.
Thus, there is a need for a composition and method of reducing senescence of a cell or subject.